Meanwhile in a parallel universe
by IPreferParakarry-Zackovic
Summary: An attempt at the popular pop-culture joke. Just a short (and maybe stupid) one-shot. Enjoy and review, even if it's flames.


**I just couldn't give up this idea. Hope you like it!**

**Parallel Universes**

Kooper and Parakarry were relaxing at Kooper's house on a quiet day. Parakarry sat on the couch reading a book while Kooper was playing Super Mario DS on the dining table behind her.  
"Hey Parakarry," Kooper said. "Do you believe in parallel universes?"  
Parakarry thought it over for a moment, but didn't lift his eyes from the book.  
"Nah." He said.  
Kooper shrugged and went back to his game.

**MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE: WHERE CLONING IS POSSIBLE AND LEGAL.**

In the same house, while Parakarry continued reading and Kooper continued playing, a Kooper clone rose up from behind the couch.  
"Wanna practice kissing?" He asked Parakarry.  
Parakarry put down his book. "Nah, I'm not gay."

**MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE: WHERE BOOKS ARE HOT TO TOUCH.**

Parakarry kept moving his book from hand to hand, wincing while he tried to read. "Ow, ow, ow, ouch, ow." He said as he moved his book back and forth.

**MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE: WHERE HANDS ARE SOMETIMES MISTAKEN FOR RABID CHEEP CHEEPS.**

Parakarry took a glance at his hand while reading, and then flew backwards in surprise.  
"AAAAAH! It's a rabid Cheep Cheep!" He shouted hysterically. Kooper looked up from his game and watched Parakarry wrestle himself and scream at his own hand.

**MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE: WHERE WOMEN ARE ALWAYS ON FIRE.**

"It's alright, it's alright, just keep calm." Kooper said into a cellphone. Terrified screams were audible through he phone's speakers. Kooper sighed and hung up.  
"Yep, she's dead."

**MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE: WHERE WATCHES DON'T EXIST.**

Kooper set down his game. "Hey Parakarry, what's the time?" He asked.  
Parakarry didn't look up. "It's on your watch."  
Kooper looked at him strangely. "What the hell is watch?!"  
Parakarry put down his book with a look of shock. "I don't know!" He said in horror.

**MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE: WHERE EVERYTHING IS DUBBED IS CROATIAN.**

"Ja sam najbolji partner u igri.." Kooper boasted, still playing his game.  
"Prestani lagati.." Parakarry muttered, not looking up.  
"Imam zapaljenu školjku.." Kooper smirked.  
"Što ispitati kritički?!" Parakarry shouted.

**MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE: WHERE THINKING ABOUT MAKING OUT WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND MAKES YOUR HEAD HEAVY.**

Kooper was playing his game with his elbows on the table. Then, his head fell forward suddenly and slammed against the table with a loud thud.  
"OW!" He screamed in pain, clasping his head. "OW!"

**MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE: WHERE THINKING ABOUT MAKING OUT WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND MAKES YOUR HEAD FLOAT.**

"Parakarry, I'm stuck on the ceiling!" Kooper shouted from the the ceiling.  
"Not interested." Parakarry said, still reading.

**MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE: WHERE DINOSAURS ARE STILL ALIVE. _BUT ARE ALSO INVISIBLE_.**

"Hey Parakarry," Kooper whispered urgently. "Are there dinosaurs in here?"  
Parakarry set down the book, also looking nervous. "I don't know but it is a possibility."

**MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE: WHERE SITTING IS A CRIME.**

Kooper was dressed as a police officer and standing next to the couch, arms folded.  
Parakarry was franticaly trying to get up.  
"I'msorryI'llmakesureIwillfollowthelawm orecarefully!" Parakarry said in one breath as he tried to get up with sleeping feet and wings.

**MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE: WHERE KITCHEN APPLIANCES CREATE WORMHOLES TO OTHER DIMENSIONS.**

Kooper was trying to open a juice blender next to Parakarry, who was still reading.  
"Hey Parakarry, could you help me open this blender -" Kooper was cut off by a blast that swallowed him and the blender with a light flash and a loud explosion. Parakarry didn't even move.

**MEANWHILE (!)** in the regular universe.

A blast of light emerged in the house, showing the parallel dimension-Kooper holding the blender. Regular-Kooper looked up from his game in shock.  
"I FREAKING KNEW THERE WAS A PARALLEL UNIVERSE!" He shouted at Parakarry, pointing to the other Kooper.  
Parallel-Kooper looked around at his new surroundings, body tense and eyes darting to every corner.  
"Anyone wanna practice kissing?" He asked.  
Parakarry still hadn't looked up. "Still not gay."

**END**

**How the f#ck did Parakarry know about the parallel dimensions?!**

**Yes Kevic, the Croatian thing is targeted at you for that bad joke. (You know which one.) ;)**


End file.
